stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:JayLR/archive03
Start new conversations at the bottom of the page. Archive *User talk page archive 01 *User talk page archive 02 Diligent Class The tag says, and I quote: "This article or section is an overt copy from [class another source]. Please consider rewriting or adding to this article to make it original content." sections of it have been reworded and content (text as well as pics) have been added therefore this page is not a overt copy as i understand it. very similar yes, near identical yes. But not an exact copy. Therefore as far as i understand it the tag does not apply hence why I have removed it before. If you disagree that's cool but explaining why on the talk page after you put the tag back would've been appreciated. --Logan MacLeod 21:15, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :Look at the summary of the edit, I explained why I put it back there. All you've really done is switch the order of the paragraphs and added a few headings. – 01:19, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Images How many of the insignia images I uploaded did you resize? --Kevin W.•Talk to me 20:21, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :I don't know. – 05:22, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Swiftfire stuff Why are you deleting everything? --Kevin W.•Talk to me 08:37, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :I'm consolidating my minor character into the page I created for minor characters. As for the images I'm removing the unimportant ones and the ones I'm not happy with. – 08:49, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, ok. It looked like you were deleting everything for some reason. My mistake. --Kevin W.•Talk to me 19:00, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::I've been seeing you consolidate your stuff lately, and I was getting curious as to how you configure a list like that so everything works right and isn't confusing. Are you having to create redirects for all of the minor characters, that route to their spot on your master list? (I've had some of my readers comment that they have trouble with all the Cardassian names in my stories, so I'm thinking of making an exhaustive list of all my characters, including the one-shots that don't merit their own articles.)Nerys Ghemor 02:15, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :::You don't need to create redirects, you can link directly to a section within another article with "#section title" at the end of a link within an article as Kevin W. has done below in Opinion needed. – 03:10, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Opinion needed Please take a look at Forum:Rank capitalization#So yeah.... --Kevin W.•Talk to me 02:38, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Removing images You're probably not going to anyway since there are way too many images, but just in case, please don't delete the old revisions of any of the rank images. --Kevin W.•Talk to me 09:33, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Image categories I've added an includeonly Rank images category to the Kuro template, but I don't think I'll be able to go through and edit every image to force the template update. Is there any way that can be done automatically? The Kuro template is used on almost 3,000 images. --Kevin W.•Talk to me 09:45, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :Wikia will automatically update the necessary files. That addition seems pointless given it already placed the rank images in a sub-cat of rank images. – 09:58, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::I was not aware of that. I'll remove it, then. --Kevin W.•Talk to me 10:01, January 4, 2010 (UTC) XI name "Alternate reality" seems to work just fine for MA. I don't see why it wouldn't work here. --Kevin W.•Talk to me 20:24, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :My issue is that it's too general for a wiki that is nothing but alternate realities. There is a forum discussion topic on it here. – 05:29, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Star Trek: Swiftfire: People Maybe move it to "List of Star Trek: Swiftfire people"? It seems kind of awkwardly titled like that. Also, do you know what's up with Rebecca Baker? It shows up on the double redirect list and it says that it redirects to itself, but it shouldn't. --Kevin W.•Talk to me 07:05, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :I sent a message to wikia about it a while ago and they thought they fixed it but it refused to go away. Only way I can see to fix it is to send wikia another message and see if they have more success in round two. :Personally I don't see anything awkward about the title. The only reason I would move it is if a policy comes about on how to title these types of articles. Otherwise, I have no wish to go through the hassle of re-targeting 200-odd redirects unless I really have to. – 08:08, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::The redirects offsite are confusing the double redirect checker. You can't actually redirect off-wiki. I notice that almost all of the items in the double redirects list are pointing offsite. -- sulfur 11:21, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm aware of that. Pretty sure Sas put a note on the double redirect page that most of them were pointing towards MA articles. – 11:52, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I did, somewhere. The MA links point visitors to appropriate MA articles with better and/or canon information on said person/place/thing. It also serves as a visual nudge that we need an article for that property, if there's any to be served up within STEU's scope. But I'm not sure how this pertains to Swiftfire in general. With Rebecca Baker, it sounds like a caching issue. Has this problem been noticed only recently? If so, give it a couple weeks; may have to wait for Wikia to do a purge (or request one). 13:32, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::Nope, it has been like that for over a year. – 18:01, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Starfighter Corps ranks As you can see by wing commander, a good bit of the Starfighter Corps ranks template is marked as unknown. Do you have any plans to fill in the enlisted or higher officer ranks? --Kevin W.•Talk to me 02:12, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :No, not at the moment. – 05:50, January 6, 2010 (UTC) My source for Jason T. Krex. My source is the Star Trek Online Open Beta. Roger Murtaugh 04:48, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Scripts Do you know anything about bots/scripts? I'm trying to get something together to fix the PNG/png thing but I'm absolutely lost. --Kevin W.•Talk to me 05:30, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :Unfortunately nothing. I know Sas was at least thinking about looking into a bot a while ago so he might know. Maybe ask over at the main wikia site forums as well. There are bound to be plenty of users with experience with bots so you might get a quicker response. – 05:37, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Just noticed you have already asked over at wikia. – 05:51, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, I asked you because I've got no idea what to do. When I initially set out to fix this problem, I didn't think it would be this complicated. --Kevin W.•Talk to me 05:54, January 17, 2010 (UTC) problem registering hi, i am trying to register here to put up info about one of my fics but it keeps saying my username (Cheile) is not valid. is there a reason for this? that is my pen name when i write Trekfic and it has been since 1997. thanks for your help! p.s. i posted this to KevinW but i got a message from you right after suggesting i register so i thought i would pose this to you too. :) hope this doesn't cause any issues! - 09:07, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :Registering is handled by wikia, if you're having an issue with it you need to talk to them. It simply might be that the username has already been taken. As for the welcome message, it is actually automatically done by wikia and adds the signature of the last active admin. – 09:57, January 19, 2010 (UTC) um... i want to know why my article about the series that i plan to premiere soon (Star Trek: Archer) is tagged with that rather impolite message at the top now. i don't have any external links yet because i'm still working on things, especially as i am new to making wiki pages. so what is the problem exactly? - RubyChe 09:31, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :The template is pretty clear, the article has no source. – 09:33, January 25, 2010 (UTC) again i'm still working on things...i can only do so much at a time. and i've seen a lot of articles here in my browsing with no sources, yet they aren't tagged with that message. - RubyChe 09:38, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :If they have no source then they should be. – 12:24, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Main page Some sockpuppet vandal tried to vandalize the main page by vandalizing two of the templates on the main page. I've protected each of the templates and since several of them may change month by month, I recommend protecting them when they're used on the front page to prevent this from happening again. --Kevin W.•Talk to me 22:51, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Copyediting? What is this all about? I wish you admins would actually explain what these things are and why they have been left as it is very irritating. – SushiTheLegend 16:27, January 27, 2010 (UTC) I second this; I'm trying to help someone with their page right now, and while I THINK I see what could be helped, I actually don't think there's anything severely wrong with the page in question and I need to know if I'll be OK to take the tag off their page once I get permission for the edit, and once I'm finished. I think, personally, it would be good to put a few notes on the talk page for an article that gets flagged like this so that people know where to dedicate their attentions and what they do not need to worry about. Nerys Ghemor 20:21, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :Check the edit summaries, reasons can sometimes be found there. In the future questions about why a copyedit tag is on a particular page should be raised on the talk page of that article. – 03:10, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ::OK...here's the article in question. I'm trying to help someone with it, but honestly I think that unless I'm missing something big, that the problems are nowhere near as large as what normally gets a copyediting tag. (Obviously the sourcing issue is a separate one, and RubyChe is likely to beat me to it with that part.) You'll see my notes on the talk page. Nerys Ghemor 06:42, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, it's just I did after I posted this and well...I still didn't understand it. The part I didn't understand I have put up on Elizabeth Q's discussion page. Thanks. – SushiTheLegend 08:48, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Cardassian articles--everything OK? Hey...I've noticed you've been deleting your SWF information out of some of the Cardassian articles lately--namely Cardassian dissident movement, Galor class, and Damar, to name a few. Is something wrong? I don't see what the problem was with having your info in there... :-/ Nerys Ghemor 06:46, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :It's just part of my consolidation of material from my series. – 07:48, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ::But why remove your info and then redirect the articles? Someone else may have info to put on there. --Kevin W.•Talk to me 21:04, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Then they do the same thing they would do with any redirect, make it into an article. – 02:57, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Protected templates I think they should remain protected. They were vandalized a while back and it might happen again. The person who vandalized the templates has a history of similar vandalism on other wikis and I wouldn't put it past him to do it again. --Kevin W.•Talk to me 18:58, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :Any page or template might be vandalised, it doesn't always mean we need to fully protect them. – 03:32, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Why? Why did you undo all the categories I made. I created them to make my articles more organized as I didn't like the articles being lumped together. – SushiTheLegend 13:06, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :You don't need subcats when you only have two dozen articles. – 13:31, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Question For Laughing Sawfish, I am having characters in the Starfleet Marines and Starfighter Corps. Could I use the articles from Swiftfire as a reference?- JustPhil 19:29, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :Which articles? – 19:33, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Ones about the Marines and Starfighter Corps? I consider my story to take part within the continuity of DS9.- JustPhil 19:34, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :::The idea of the Starfleet Marine Corps and Starfleet Starfighter Corps aren't unique to my fan fic, so you can use the articles for your universe's versions. – 20:58, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Shorteners How do you do them? I thought it was just having a page with a redirect when I looked at "DAE", but it still doesn't work. If you don't know what I mean, I mean when you do something like " ". I just figured it was about time I had one for my fanfiction instead of always writing that huge bulk out to link to it.– SushiTheLegend 02:40, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :It's a template. --Kevin W.•Talk to me 02:41, March 22, 2010 (UTC) ::And how is that template created?– SushiTheLegend 08:19, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :I see you've already got it done but I'll just mention that this type of stuff can all be found in , it covers general "how to" stuff such as editing, templates and a lot of other areas. – 09:10, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Random Page I just wanted to inform you that "Before the Dawn" is a random article with no content and it should be deleted. - :It has no content because you keep removing it for no reason. Thanks for pointing out I hadn't reverted your last effort. – 17:31, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ::That article was created by me. Because it is a "non-source" article, I would like to remove it. I think I should be allowed to delete my own articles, and I did not appreciate my user name being blocked. 21:08, 13 April 2010 (UTC) If you don't delete that article, I will be be reporting you. I do not want my fan fiction posted on this site. I also changed my ip address. Also, "Suzanna Howard Edwards" is also one of my articles. Can you please unprotect and delete it? Thank you. 10:19, April 14 ,2010 Also, can you please unblock my user name? I don't consider deleting my own articles vandalism. 1:15, April 14, 2010